puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Island (Cerulean)
Spring Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . There is also an extinct training route encircling the island. Natural resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Originally buildings on Spring had a Camelot/King Arthur theme. However, Dies Irae changed the naming scheme simply to "Spring" during the Spring Cleaning Events: Part 1 & Part 2 ; Apothecary : Water Re-Leaf (bazaar) : The Colored Coil (upgraded) : Dye Spring Dye (upgraded) : Potion Sickness (upgraded) ; Attraction : ; Bank : Unsprung Zero's (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Spring Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : Brews Spring Stein (bazaar) : Deestillery (upgraded) : Rum's the Word (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Springblocks (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Rusty Springs (bazaar) : Boxed In Spring (upgradd) : (upgraded) : QVC Tchotchke and Chazzerei (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Twelve Steppes Inn (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Spring Pong Balls (bazaar) : Bangers and Slash (upgraded) : Iron Maidens (upgraded) : La Vendetta di Remus (upgraded) : Lock N Load (upgraded) : Spring Loaded (upgraded) ; Palace : Spring Reign (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Spring A Song Of Sextants (bazaar) : (upgraded) : Nautical but Nice (upgraded) : Nutter Friggin' Shipyard (upgraded) : Ships Spring Eternal (upgraded) : Wrights of Spring ; Tailor : Blooming Bloomers (bazaar) : Quid Pro Clothes (upgraded) : Spring Sew Clothes (upgraded) : Spring Wraps (upgraded) : The Rack (upgraded) ; Weavery : Spring Tied (bazaar) : Spring Flings (upgraded) : Spring Spinners (upgraded) : Weave and Let Dye (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Ale's Well (upgraded distillery) : : Don't Stand, Sew Clothes for me (upgraded tailor) : Floral Frigates (upgraded shipyard) : Roman the Seas (upgraded shipyard) History Spring Island was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. The Spring Island monument is located in the southwest corner of the island (near the inn). — 2004-5-1, Imperio won an uncontested blockade of Spring. Spring control was retained by Avalon after a name change. — 2004-12-11, Avalon retained control of Spring in the first blockade under the new 5-round maximum. They defeated Put Up or Shut Up in a three round sinking blockade. — 2005-4-17, Notorious Fandango dropped a war chest on Spring. Using the Jyn exploit, Avalon reciprocated war with Excalibur and madethe blockade sinking starting with the third and final round. — 2005-5-1, Imperio dropped a war chest on Spring one year after the island was first colonized. Avalon defeated Imperio in a three round, sinking blockade. — 2005-12-3, Black Sheep Brigade dropped a war chest on Spring as part of the Lilliputian Alliance. Avalon defeated Black Sheep Brigade in a three round, sinking blockade. — 2007-12-15, Tyr's Own dropped a war chest on Spring. As a defensive move, Avalon, counter-dropped on Tyr's Own's island and reciprocated war making both blockades sinking. Tyr's Own won both blockades in three rounds. — 2008-1-5, Avalon defeated Tyr's Own in a three round sinking blockade to retake the island. — 2008-3-8, Dies Irae defeated Avalon in a 4 round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2008-3-15, Avalon dropped a war chest but was defeated in 5 rounds. — 2010-12-18, Bipolar defeated Dies Irae in a four round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-1-15, Dies Irae defeated Bipolar in a three round non-sinking blockade to regain control of the island. The blockade occurred simultaneously with five other blockades. All of the islands wer held by Bipolar at the time. — 2011-2-19, Tyr's Own defeated Dies Irae in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-5-14, A Plus Pirates defeated Tyr's Own in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-10-08, Bipolar defeated A Plus Pirates to take control of the island. — 2011-10-30, A Plus Pirates won back control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. Naming scheme changelog As part of its ownership, Dies Irae changed the naming scheme of the island. They recorded the changes made on the notice board. : Jan 20/10 - Trading Post Built - "Spring Cleaning" : Jan 12/10 - Bank Renamed From "Carpe Dime" To "Unsprung Zero's" (Elyzabeth) : Jan 12/10 - Tailor Bazaar Renamed From "I Came, I Sew, I Conquered" To "Blooming Bloomers" (Maetar) : Jan 12/10 - Iron Monger Bazaar Renamed From "Be Steel My Heart" To "Spring Pong Balls" (Pomfret) :Jan 12/10 - Shipyard Bazaar Renamed From "Sloopery When Wet" To "Spring A Song Of Sextants" (Pomfret) :Jan 12/10 - Distillery Bazaar Renamed From "Ale Caesar" To "Brews Spring Stein" (Clarebear from Malachite) :Jan 12/10 - Weavery Bazaar Renamed From "Waste Knot, Want Knot" To "Spring Tied" (Flatliner) :Jan 12/10 - Apothecary Bazaar Renamed From "Enamelot" To "Water Re-Leaf" (Maetar) :Jan 12/10 - Furniture Bazaar Renamed From "Knightstands" To "Rusty Springs" (Danbag) :Jan 12/10 - House - Shack Renamed From "Lance-Lots" To "Sprung A Leak" (Pomfret) :Jan 12/10 - House - Row House Renamed From "Long Walk-up a Short Plank" To "Spring Rose" (Rhodanite) :Jan 12/10 - Real Estate Renamed From "Centurion XXI" To "Springblocks" (Pomfret) :Nov 13/09 - Palace Renamed From "Knight Court" To "Spring Reign" (Fearsumfire) :Nov 13/09 - Changed Naming Scheme To "Spring"